Amor e Guerra
by Ju Malfoy
Summary: DH Tudo começa com uma atividade escolar e eles descobrem o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Porém, o Lord dá as caras novamente, e faz com que eles briguem,se afastem e se odeiem por 5 anos. Como reagir depois de todo esse tempo? nada a ver com o livro 7
1. Prólogo

oi galera!

essa é a minha primeira fic. Me desculpem se nao gostarem, mas eu to dando o meu melhor pra ficr bem bonitinha. Ela ainda está em progresso, eu jah tenhu 15 paginas **escritas** (isso mesmo, eu escrevi antes de passar pa k).

Dê uma forcinha ai emande review!;)

Ju Malfoy(a favor de D/H)

**Prólogo**

Desde que Dumbledore morreu, Minerva McGonnagall assumiu a diretoria de Hogwarts. Ela e o professor Flitwick deram um jeito de manter a escola aberta, contrariando o Ministério.Para tanto, tiveram que desenvolver uma série de feitiços protetores muito mais complexos que os que guardavam a Pedra Filosofal.

Alguns dias depois de ter a escola oficialmente reaberta, Minerva McGonnagall estava retirando as coisas do antigo diretor de sua nova sala quando encontrou um livrinho roxo debaixo de uma grande ampulheta prateada com dizeres em uma língua estranha.

Como desse muita importância aos caprichos de Dumbledore, guardou os objetos.


	2. Memórias de Draco Malfoy

Draco estava arrumando seu malão para partir par Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

Empacotou seu material escolar e sus roupas, tomando cuidado pra não esquecer do frasco com líquido azul.

-Quando surgir a primeira oportunidade...-pensou alto, com um sorriso.

Colocou seu distintivo de monitor no bolso no bolso interno de suas vestes e ficou pensando que em um ano deixaria Hogwarts. Lembrou de como Hermione o havia ajudado a se esconder de Voldemort, com as dicas que o livro de Dumbledore trazia.

McGonnagall contou a ela que havia descoberto o que a ampulheta dizia:

_Quando toda a areia se derramar,_

_Muitas vidas irão salvar._

_Usem os encantamentos_

_E serão poupados da dor e do sofrimento._

Então, Hermione decifrou os feitiços do livro, que estavam escritos em serêiaco, que ela precisou estudar para traduzir, e o salvou da ira de Voldemort.

Draco sentiu uma pontinha de gratidão e admiração, mas logo se repreendeu. Afinal, ainda era um Malfoy.


	3. Lembranças do Casamento

Capítulo 3 – Casamento e lembranças

Hey vocês!

Não vão acreditar que eu demorei quatro meses pra postar um capítulo novo!!! Sooorry!!

Então, eu dei continuidade à minha fic, cheguei até a página 20, toda manuscrita, só que estou achando que ela tomou um rumo que eu meio que não to gostando.

Ta, eu sei, culpa da autora. HUHUHUH.

Bom, de nada adiantou eu ter escrito isso tudo com uma minimicroletra se eu vou reescrever tudinho. Se tiverem alguma sugestão, só passar review!

Carinho,

Ju Malfoy.

Obs.: contact-me pelo msn: jujubagr (hotmail . com, naturalmente)

Se for add, identifique-se

-------------------------------------------------------------------------xxx

Capítulo 3 – Lembranças do Casamento.

(**N/A**: Esse é o diário da Mione. Parecem meio confusos esses três primeiros capítulos, mas eu precisava introduzir a história desde antes de Hogwarts!)

Diário...

Eu nem sei por que eu estou tentando conversar com um diário. Aliás, eu nem sei pra que tenho um diário. Idéia da minha querida amiga Ally, ela disse que eu estava no limite máximo de estresse, no dia que eu gritei com ela nas férias.

E a danada ainda fez um diagnóstico: Gritos causados por excesso de sentimentos reprimidos. E me deu você, diário.

"Pra ver se extravasa um pouco quando estiver longe de mim. Afinal, você desabafa muita coisa comigo."

Pois é. Odeio dar o braço a torcer, mas a Ally estava certa. Desde o Baile de Inverno eu venho me sentindo como um balão de gás daqueles bem cheios. Estou prestes a explodir, é só me dar uma chance. Essa idéia dela foi a solução para os meus problemas.

Então tá. Depois desse monólogo todo, vou contar pra você, diário, o que aconteceu hoje.

O casamento da Fleur e do Gui foi m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o! Ela estava, como sempre, absurdamente linda, e ainda mais que não parava de sorrir. Eu tiraria uma foto, se na hora tivesse uma câmera, da cara do Ron quando a viu. Parecia que não ia fechar a boca nunca, e era melhor que se colocasse um balde na mão dele senão a Sra. Weasley teria uma versão nanica do Lago Negro no seu próprio quintal. Ele estava com uma cara de Por-Merlin-Eu-Quero-Uma-Dessa! Eu me controlei para não rir, mordi a língua e tudo o mais, o que quase me levou a perder a ponta do meu precioso instrumento articulador da fala.

Cara, o Gui não voltou a ter a aparência que tinha antes da mordida do Greyback. Tudo bem, já era de se esperar, mas eu não pensava que a recuperação fosse _tão_ difícil. Ainda assim, ele fez questão de mostrar pra todo mundo que ele continua firme e forte. Ele é um exemplo para mim a partir de hoje.

Bom, amanhã eu volto para Hogwarts. O Harry já encheu meu saco as férias inteiras, o mesmo blábláblá todo dia: Você só estuda e não se diverte, Mione, assim vai ficar doida!!! Vai curtir a vida, menina, as férias são pra isso... Deixa de pensar que sem estudar vai deixar de viver! Parece que não quer fazer outra coisa da vida...

O que ele não sabe é que eu simplesmente n-ã-o-a-g-u-e-n-t-o-ma-i-s o Fred e o George falando da loja de logros, eu sempre fui contra esse projeto deles, e sou a inimiga pública número 1 da loja dentro da Toca. Tudo bem que o negócio faz sucesso, eles parecem ter jeito para a coisa, mas eu não acho certo ganhar dinheiro à custa de brincadeiras bobas e muitas vezes cruéis que eles inventam.

Também me irrita o Harry e o Rony falando 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, de quadribol. Testam-se para ver quem sabe quem fundou o Chudley Bannons (**N/A**: o nome certo é Chudley Cannons), ou o que quer que seja, querem saber os titulares e reservas do time, a história, enfim, tudo o que eu não tenho a mínima vontade de saber. E o quiz tem hora pra começar: sempre quando eu estou estudando História da Magia, a matéria com a qual às vezes eu tenho pequenas dificuldades para memorizar o assunto antes que o Binns comece com a lengalenga na sala.

Posso soar estranha reclamando das aulas, mas o fato é que eu estou meio que... _rebelde_ ultimamente. Essa guerra que se aproxima está mexendo, e muito, com os meus neurônios, e eu estou mais estressada que o normal.

Ainda bem que tenho você, diário. Ainda bem.

Bom, deixa-me ir que amanhã vai ser um dia loooongo.

Mione.


	4. N'A Toca

Capítulo 4 – N'A Toca

Fiquei empolgada de novo com a fic, e até mudei o nome dela! Hooray! Bom... Depois da minha versão desastrada de fic manuscrita, eu percebi o quanto é difícil escrever uma narrativa tão longa em terceira pessoa, então aqui está escrito na primeira. Facilita a minha vida e a de quem vai ler. Huhuhuhuhuh D

Dito isto e todo o resto,

Boa leitura,

Ju Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------xxx

Acordei 3 horas antes do que devia, de tão ansiosa que estava. O dia ainda nem sonhava em amanhecer, e a Gina dormia feito pedra. Fiquei no quarto mais um tempo, mas decidi que já era hora de tomar um bom e longo banho.

Então, separei uma roupa trouxa que eu gosto muito, que é uma saia jeans e uma blusa rosa. Nos últimos tempos, sair de casa com uma roupa que não seja trouxa está fora de cogitação. Tomei um banho de meia hora, não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar mofando por uma hora antes de sair.

Quando voltei para o quarto, a Gina já estava acordada. Troquei umas poucas palavras com ela, enquanto não ia começar a se arrumar. Quando a garota saiu do quarto, eu resolvi dar uma última olhada no meu malão. Estava quase tudo lá. Só faltava o diário. Fiquei pensando em acidentalmente esquecê-lo n'A Toca, porque em Hogwarts eu correria o risco de a Parvati ou a Lilá Brown lerem, mas o perigo de o Fred e o George acharem era maior que qualquer coisa, então me decidi por levá-lo comigo. Poderia ser útil.

Desci para tomar meu café, e fui surpreendida por Olho-Tonto Moody na cozinha tendo um papo amigável com a Sra. Weasley. Ele não costuma ficar por muito tempo n'A Toca, eu estranhei, mas depois entendi: ele estava lá por causa do Harry.

Logo que eu cumprimentei os dois, Harry e Rony desceram para tomar café também. O fato de o Rony ter acordado cedo me fez pensar que algo errado podia estar acontecendo: ele sempre é o último a acordar. O que me leva à loucura, porque ele acorda com um mau-humor terrível, e eu sou a única capaz de tirá-lo da cama. Claro, ele não é idiota, eu sempre levo a minha varinha, e ele sabe muito bem disso.

Mas, não, não havia nada errado com ele. Foi só que ele acordou porque teve um pesadelo (tipo daqueles bem horríveis, vê só): ele sonhou que eu beijava o Malfoy. _Beijava!_ Eu quase morri do coração quando ele contou, eu odeio aquele cara quase tanto quanto eu odeio o Snape. Mas essa história levou o Harry às gargalhadas, e eu, mesmo mal-humorada, acabei me contagiando e rindo também.

------------------------------------------------------------xxx

**N/A**:

Bem curtinho esse capítulo, mas eu estou meio que com pouca criatividade, e, como não vou postar qualquer coisa, vou parar por aqui mesmo.

Outro dia, o capítulo 5:

DE VOLTA A HOGWARTS.

Agradecimentos a:

Feique: pela força

Beijão!

Ju


	5. De Volta a Hogwarts

Capítulo 5 – De volta a Hogwarts

Hey you

Não sei muito bem o que dizer aqui... Então vamos à fic, que é o que interessa!

Beijinhos sabor sapo de chocolate! xD

Juliana Malfoy

-----------------------------------------------------xxx

Capítulo 5 – De volta a Hogwarts

Não muito tempo depois do café, Moody anunciou a partida. O tempo estava um pouco nublado, e senti meus braços se arrepiarem quando o vento passou gelado.

-Poxa, esqueci de pegar um casaco- reclamou Harry, quando já tínhamos andado um bom pedaço, e parecia que ia chover.

Chegamos a King's Cross e encontramos Lilá Brown. Ou melhor... Ela nos encontrou.

-WON WON!!!!!!!!

Ele fingiu que não a escutou, o que instigou em mim uma curiosidade: _será_ que ele ainda gostava dela?

-Rony, eu estava te chamando! – ela se exaltou ligeiramente.

-O quê? Você, me chamando? Daquele seu jeito absolutamente discreto, berrando um apelido que eu já te disse que não gosto? Você me decepciona.

Decididamente... Ele estava bem aborrecido com ela. Eu teria que ter uma conversa com ele durante a ronda. Porque por mais que eu não goste da Lilá, e não apóie o namoro deles, não é justo que ele fale assim com a garota.

-Mas Won Won... Eu achei que você não tivesse me escutado. – Lilá pareceu desconcertada.

-Dane-se! – o bruto do Rony subiu o tom de sua voz, para logo depois consertar. - Quer saber, Lilá? Me deixa quieto um pouco... Eu estou cansado... Essas férias só me serviram para me estressar mais... Eu te contei o que está acontecendo, não foi Mione?

Lilá fez um muxoxo.

-É, Ronald. – eu tentei fingir que não me importava na frente da Lilá porque senão o clima entre os dois ia piorar.

Puxei o Rony para trás de uma pilastra, próximo ao lugar onde Moody conversava com Harry.

-Rony, o que está acontecendo? Nunca vi você ser tão ruim com ninguém em todos esses anos, mas porque age assim com a sua namorada?

-Eu quero terminar com ela, mas não tenho coragem.

-Isso é ridículo.

-Não, não é não, Hermione. E o Rony vai precisar de mais do que isso para se afastar de mim. – Lilá Brown usou um tom definitivamente sinistro. Eu, que estava segurando o Rony pelo braço, larguei logo de tanto medo que fiquei. – O que você pensa que está fazendo sozinha com o _meu_ namorado, hem?

-Nada, já estou de saída, hehehehehe... - respondi, sem graça, quando ela se dirigiu a mim. Nunca nesse mundo eu iria querer arranjar briga com uma garota enfurecida portadora de uma varinha e maior de 17 anos. Sabe lá o que ela ia pretender fazer, já que ainda não posso usar a varinha fora de Hogwarts porque ainda tenho 16.

Quando estava andando, percebi que o Harry já tinha entrado no trem, e que eu ficaria parada sozinha no meio da King's Cross se não fosse logo para o vagão dos monitores.

--------------------------------------------------------xxx

Ah, finalmente terminei de escrever isso aqui.

Tava complicado pra mim, provas na escola, no inglês, competição chegando e gincana no colégio...

Uuuui :x

Beijão!

Jujubaaaa


	6. Expresso de Hogwarts

Capítulo 6 – Expresso de Hogwarts

Nhaaaaaaaa!!! Estou razoavelmente inspirada aqui pra escrever mais um pouco dessa fic que já tem tempo que não continuo...rsrsrs xD

Acho que esse capítulo vai ser o melhor que eu já escrevi até agora (ao menos rezo pra q isso aconteça, hehehe) porque vai ser a primeira aparição do Sr. Malfoy na história. Fala sério, tou louca pra começar logo esse chapter, então, mãos à obra!

Beeeijoo!

------------------------------------------------------xxx

Capítulo 6 – Expresso de Hogwarts

O corredor do Expresso estava apinhado de gente. Eu fiquei realmente impressionada: após a morte de Dumbledore, o que mais se ouvia eram promessas dos pais dos alunos de não voltar a Hogwarts. Não conseguia andar um centímetro sequer, e por isso recebi prontamente um cutucão nas costas:

-Pretende ficar parada aí para sempre? – um loiro de olhos azul-acinzentados e extremamente arrogante me perguntou. Notei que tinha às suas costas dois garotos parecidos com montanhas humanas, que logo reconheci como Crabbe e Goyle.

-Estou pensando seriamente em ficar aqui a vida inteira, sua veela versão masculina. – eu bem que tentei ironizar, mas eu pensava que tinha falado algo ridículo, até que...

Crabbe e Goyle riram. Draco Malfoy os repreendeu com o olhar. Percebi a irritação que começava a tomar conta daqueles olhos que por muitas vezes me deixaram intrigada. _Por que será que eu nunca entendia o que ele estava pensando? Por que o seu olhar nunca contribuía para que eu entendesse o que se passava na cabeça dele_? _...Droga, no que é que eu estou pensando?_ O corredor já estava completamente vazio, ele me encarava com impaciência e eu estava lá, parada, com o olhar distante.

-Qual é, anda logo, Granger! Eu não tenho a vida inteira! – Ele me despertou de meus pensamentos, grosseiro como sempre, mas dessa vez, ainda que não saiba o porquê, eu não me importei.

Andei até encontrar Luna Lovegood em um vagão. Na tentativa de parecer uma trouxa autêntica, já que por causa da guerra nenhum bruxo quer mais ser reconhecido na rua, ela fez uma combinação que era, no mínimo, deprimente. Usava uma minissaia xadrez de verde com roxo–uva, com meias listradas com as cores do arco–íris e uma blusa de estampa floral.

-Oi, Luna. – ela estava lendo um exemplar de O Pasquim, que, milagrosamente, não estava de cabeça para baixo.

-Ah, oi, Mione. Como foi de férias? – Luna usou um tom de voz que até chegava a se parecer com o de uma pessoa normal.

-Tive uns contratempos, mas nada que me atrapalhasse. E você? – Hermione fingiu interesse nas férias de Luna Lovegood, que, como ela posteriormente contou, resumiram-se a procurar os Bufadores de Chifre Bofudo, ou seja lá como for.

Hermione sentou-se, aliviada. Começou a sentir algum apreço por Luna desde o momento que acreditara em Harry e entrara na AD. Por mais imaginativa que ela fosse, ainda assim era uma pessoa boa, e isso era o que importava. Sempre que precisara, Luna mostrou-se uma grande amiga e, embora não fosse muito boa com conselhos, nunca deixara de ouvir com atenção todos os desabafos de Hermione. Quer dizer, não que Hermione sentisse que precisava dos conselhos de Luna, pois achava o aconselhamento um campo incerto, e também pensava que era a prova viva de que realmente existem pessoas vazias de sentimentos.

Mais ou menos cinco minutos depois, o Expresso de Hogwarts anunciava a partida. Hermione achou por bem ir logo ao vagão dos monitores, antes que o corredor ficasse novamente cheio. Quando entrou, deparou-se com uma cena extremamente constrangedora: Malfoy e Pansy estavam pondo o atrasado das férias em dia no vagão dos monitores. A presença dos dois naquele vagão era perfeitamente explicável, já que os dois são os monitores da Sonserina, mas a causa de estarem fazendo aquilo na frente de todos, ah, aquilo sim teria de ser explicado. Com a McGonnagall.

-Hem, hem. – pigarreei, parecendo com a Umbridge, o que fez os dois se empertigar rapidamente no banco, com medo.

Não agüentei ver aquela cena. Os dois estavam tentando encostar a língua do lado oposto da garganta do outro, o que achei ridículo. Irritei-me profundamente com Malfoy, pois o filho da mãe ainda teve coragem de me dizer que o que eu tinha visto era uma demonstração do que eu deveria fazer se algum dia algum menino (que ele logo declarou míope e débil mental, vale ressaltar) tentasse me beijar, o que ele achava que não aconteceria nem em um milhão de anos. Pansy deu aquela risada esganiçada e irritante dela, e eu tive vontade de voar no pescoço da menina para provocar uma asfixia "acidental" nela.

Naquela hora, tive o impulso infeliz de dar um tapa na cara de Malfoy pela falta de tato que ele teve. Quando minha mão estava a centímetros do rosto daquele idiota, ouvi passos, que inegavelmente eram de McGonnagall. Baixei a minha mão prontamente.

-O que foi, Granger? Está com medo de que eu não grite de dor com o seu tapa superforte?

-Bom-dia. Os outros monitores chegarão em poucos minutos, creio eu? – McGonnagall chegou, polida e austera como sempre, mas em seu rosto já se podia notar o cansaço de manter Hogwarts sem Dumbledore. – Ah, aí estão eles.

-Bom-dia, profª. McGonnagall. – ao entrar, disseram quase em coro Rony e outros garotos e garotas que Hermione não sabia o nome.

Minerva McGonnagall esperou que todos se acomodassem para falar:

- Bom dia a todos. Espero que tenham conseguido relaxar um pouco nas férias. – olhou de soslaio para Hermione, pois sabia do esforço que ela teve que fazer durante o período de descanso quase todo. – Chamei todos aqui para tratar de algumas mudanças que precisavam ser feitas em virtude da morte de Dumbledore.

Ao mencionar o nome do antigo diretor, Draco se encolheu no banco, embora só Hermione tenha notado.

- Bom, sei que estamos em um período de alta tensão, e quero perpetuar a mensagem de Dumbledore de união. Para isso, resolvi fazer uma pequena atividade com os alunos, e vocês, como monitores, devem saber antes e estar bem instruídos para dar assistência aos alunos mais novos. – prosseguiu ela, sem ter notado a mínima diferença no olhar de Hermione Granger. – A atividade consta no seguinte: em duplas, cada aluno deverá tirar fotos de seu par quando ele menos esperar. –ao ver os olhares de espanto diante de uma tarefa puramente divertida, em vez de um trabalho sério, típico de McGonnagall, ela se explicou. – Esse trabalho é só para os alunos se integrarem, e não vou fazer restrições aos pares dos monitores.

- Mas se as duplas forem formadas pelos alunos, eles tenderão a se juntar aos amigos. – explicou, com certa formalidade, uma garota com feições latinas que Hermione mais tarde descobriria que se chamava Patricia Henselwood. – E, sendo assim, não será atingido o objetivo da integração.

- Srta. Henselwood, é bem verdade que os alunos tendem a se juntar aos amigos, mas será imposta uma única condição: a que eles devem se juntar com pessoas com as quais normalmente não falariam. – McGonnagall concluiu seu raciocínio.

-Ah, mas assim eu vou ter que ficar longe do Draco? Pooooxaaaaa... – Pansy Parkinson demonstrou seu desgosto com palavras, meio choradas, meio arrastadas, que pareciam ter sido proferidas por uma criança de 4 anos, e não por uma garota de 17.

- Claro que é, Parkinson. – respondi, irritada.

- Creio que alguns de vocês não se conhecem. Vamos às apresentações. Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley, Grifinória. – McGonnagall gesticulou em direção aos dois amigos. – Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Sonserina. – continuou a gesticular, desta vez com a varinha – Jennifer Sadler, Matthew Sullivan, Corvinal. Patricia Henselwood, Phillipe Nichols, Lufa-Lufa.

Os monitores pararam por alguns segundos para se reconhecerem.

- Como os monitores-chefe terminaram a escola ano passado, nesse ano teremos uma dupla nova que será apontada por vocês, mas baseada nas 4 maiores notas para facilitar na escolha. Os possíveis indicados são: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Patricia Henselwood e Phillipe Nichols, na ordem das notas. – agitou a varinha e apareceram oito pedaços de pergaminho, oito penas,tinta e uma caixa. – Podem escrever os nomes no pergaminho e pô-lo na caixa. Vale votar em si mesmo.

Hermione, com esta última afirmação decidiu seu voto para monitora-chefe. Mas em que garoto votaria? Não conhecia Phillipe Nichols, nem sequer havia falado com ele, mas sabia que Malfoy era digno de sentir asco. "_Ainda vou me arrepender disto. Profundamente._" , pensou ela, ao escrever **Draco Malfoy** em seu pergaminho, logo abaixo do seu nome.

Minutos depois, Minerva McGonnagall recomeçou a falar, após fazer a contagem:

- Antes de anunciar os novos monitores-chefes, gostaria de dizer que eles terão quartos separados dos quartos dos demais. Este quarto é localizado dois quadros depois da entrada da sala comunal da Grifinória, atrás da tapeçaria do Cavaleiro Errante. Agora, vamos ao que interessa: os novos monitores-chefes são Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.

-O QUÊÊÊ??? SEM CONDIÇÃO!!! – disseram, em uníssono, Draco e Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xxx

Gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Desculpa a super pausa entre um capítulo e outro, mas tava sem inspiração.

Acredito que a partir de agora a fic vai fluir melhor, já que eu não gosto mesmo é de escrever o inicio das hitórias, o que, graças a Deus, já passou.

Beijoo!

Jujuba Malfoy ;D


	7. Gilderoy Lockhart

Capítulo 7 – Gilderoy Lockhart

Olá, pessoas! Faz mais de um ano que tive a brilhante idéia de escrever uma fic a qual eu não tenho tempo de escrever, me desculpem. Prometo que tentarei ser menos relapsa, mas é difícil, pois o tempo da Ju aqui é bem limitado. E quando a Ju não está na rua, ela está muito estressada, e eu lido com os textos com muito carinho. O stress não é algo que ajude alguém a ter carinho por um texto, portanto prefiro não escrever para não fazer besteira.

------------------------------------------xxx

Capítulo 7 – Gilderoy Lockhart

Depois de tentar introduzir o assunto "monitores" para Harry e Gina, Hermione percebeu que não daria certo, até porque eles não aceitavam a idéia de ter a amiga dormindo em um quarto separado com um sonserino, muito embora eles soubessem que ela era muito capaz de se defender sozinha. Além do mais, o quarto novo de Hermione ficava a apenas dois quadros de distância, o que não significava longas distâncias em Hogwarts.

- Mas Ginny, de qualquer forma eu nunca dormi no mesmo quarto que você! Por favor, deixa de ser implicante e vê se me ajuda logo a convencer o Harry de que vai ficar tudo bem. – Hermione tentava argumentar, mas não fazia muito efeito.

- Mione, eu até posso tentar entender, mas tenho muito medo por você. Conhece o Malfoy e sabe que ele é capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir o que ele quer. Além do mais, ele é filho de Comensais, não pode ser um anjinho loiro. – Gina retrucava, com certa razão até.

O Expresso de Hogwarts já estava diminuindo a velocidade havia tempo, e então parou. Começou o burburinho habitual dos alunos, ansiosos por voltar à escola, e Hermione e Rony correram à frente do trem para se juntar aos outros monitores e orientar a saída dos estudantes. Puderam ouvir os gritos de Hagrid: "Alunos do primeiro ano, alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui, por favor!". Dava até para sentir saudades e pedir para voltar no tempo e começar tudo de novo, mas se isso significasse quase morrer todos os anos e viver sob perigo constante, então era melhor apenas conviver com o risco iminente de uma guerra, e usar o passado tão somente como ferramenta útil para salvar as suas vidas. Como Hermione fizera com a de Malfoy.

Depois de guiar os pupilos da escola até o saguão de entrada e aguardar a cerimônia de seleção dos alunos novos, começou o discurso habitual de início de ano letivo, com a diferença de que não era mais Dumbledore a se levantar e pedir a atenção de todos:

- Olá, alunos, sou a profª. McGonnagall, para os que não me conhecem ainda, e estou no cargo de diretora em substituição ao falecido Dumbledore, como todos já devem saber – alguns sussurros se tornaram audíveis no Salão Principal - Bom, devo introduzir que não é permitido a nenhum aluno ficar fora do castelo a partir do toque de recolher, que se dará às 18 horas, e que a lista de artefatos mágicos proibidos se encontra na sala do Sr. Argo Filch, como de costume. Além disso, gostaria de anunciar o nosso novo professor de defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, já conhecido de alguns, o prof. Gilderoy Lockhart, que já está reabilitado a ensinar após um intensivo tratamento no Hospital St. Mungus por causa de um feitiço obliviador – Rony enrubesceu – Em adição, neste ano haverá uma matéria nova a ser ensinada pela profª. Belinda Reese, que é Recuperação e Salvamento, ou simplesmente, para os que gostam de siglas, RES. Diante da iminência de uma guerra no mundo bruxo, o corpo docente achou pertinente que se incluísse algo mais direcionado a isso, e então me surgiu esta idéia. Também devo acrescentar que, dando continuidade ao que Alvo Dumbledore sempre insistiu e com razão, a integração entre os alunos será estimulada com um projeto puramente de divertimento. Será em duplas, com uma condição: cada um de vocês deverá se juntar a um colega de ano com quem normalmente não se juntaria, e de preferência que sejam de casas diferentes. – um murmúrio de desaprovação geral foi automaticamente ouvido – Dito isto, que comece o banquete de abertura do ano letivo!

A maravilha da mágica que todo ano acontecia nas mesas das casas de Hogwarts não tornou a acontecer. Em vez dos lindos e apetitosos pratos de comida que povoavam as mesas ano após ano, o portão de entrada do Salão Principal se abriu com estrépito, e um vento gelado entrou por debaixo das mesas, arrepiando todos os pés que estavam sem meias. Com um grito forte, Gilderoy Lockhart entrava na escola, bradando a todos que o Lord das Trevas retornara, e caía desmaiado.

-Tem certeza que ele está mesmo apto a dar aulas novamente, se é que já foi apto um dia? – perguntou bem baixinho o prof. Flitwick, o novo vice-diretor da escola.

-Não. Mas nenhum outro professor se ofereceu para tal fim, e não posso dispensar uma matéria como esta. Não nos dias de hoje. – respondeu McGonnagall, impaciente.

-E Lupin? Moody? – descrente, Flitwick parecia considerar a possibilidade de McGonnagall não ter se lembrado deles.

-Filio, não posso tirar nenhum dos dois da Ordem. Seria arriscado demais. – chamando-o pelo primeiro nome, Minerva acreditava poder terminar com aquela discussão e levar o jantar normalmente. – Por favor, monitores, quero-os reunidos na minha sala daqui a 30 minutos. –anunciou para que todos ouvissem.

Durante todo o jantar, uma certa morena sentiu um par de olhos pousados sobre suas costas, mas não disse nada a ninguém.

------------------------------------------------xxx

Gente! Eu odeio ler capítulos muito extensos, e este estava se tornando um, então decidi quebrá-lo em dois: esta primeira parte que vocês já leram e mais um capítulo que a complementa.

Beijos!

Até já,

Juliana Malfoy [♥


	8. O castigo dos Malfoy

Capítulo 8 – O castigo dos Malfoy

Continuando o capítulo passado, estou prestes a fazer um feito histórico: 2 capítulos em um só dia! Ehe, fala sério, eu tenho mais é compensar os meses sem postagens. :D

Bom, minha expectativa é de que gostem, e vamos à história!

-----------------------------------------------------------xxx

Capítulo 8 – O castigo dos Malfoy

-Anda, Rony! Nós vamos nos atrasar para a reunião da McGonnagall! – Hermione implorava para Ronald andar.

- Tá bom, Mione! Já estou iiiiindooooo... – não deu nem tempo de falar, pois Hermione o puxava pela mão atravessando o corredor.

Depois de correr pelo corredor feito dois loucos, chegaram à porta da sala de McGonnagall quase na mesma hora que Malfoy e Parkinson o fizeram.

Pansy mediu Hermione e cima a baixo, como se quisesse derreter as suas roupas e desmoralizá-la na frente de toda a escola. Hermione retribuiu com um olhar frio e seco, e virou a cara. Disseram a senha 'Nova Ordem' e entraram na sala. Apesar do atraso, tinham sido os primeiros a chegar. Após alguns minutos, os outros monitores adentraram a sala, e, apenas quando todos estavam sentados e acomodados, a profª. Minerva chegou.

- Boa noite. Esta pequena reunião é só para arrumar as duplas da atividade de interação entre vocês. Como são monitores, gostaria que se mantivessem juntos. Portanto, também quero que acertem as duplas neste momento. E, antes disso, devo anunciar que os novos monitores-chefes só foram de fato aceitos por causa de dois critérios: desempenho escolar e relação com os alunos das demais séries. Bom, estejam à vontade para decidir quem será a dupla da atividade de vocês durante esse ano inteiro. Ah, e a dupla deve ser de um menino e uma menina de casas diferentes.

Rony logo se juntou a Patricia Henselwood (tinha comentado com Hermione a quão bonita aquela garota era). Phillipe Nichols e Jennifer Sadler pareceram se entender muito bem, e também formaram um par. Pansy, como já não tinha escolha, porque os pares deveriam ser de casas distintas, juntou-se a Matthew. Para Hermione, acabou sobrando (como ela mesma definiria mais tarde) A Veela Malfoy.

-Enfim, como já se decidiram, acho que já podem começar com a primeira foto. – Minerva McGonnagall logo conjurou oito máquinas fotográficas bruxas, daquelas que produziam fotos em movimento. – Vamos, vamos! E se quiserem ir aos seus dormitórios após isso, podem-no fazer. Granger, Malfoy, vocês ficam aqui mesmo. Preciso conversar com vocês.

Quando todos os monitores deixaram a sala, Minerva os contou a senha (Anophelis Borbulhantes), e os orientou que, como monitores-chefes, não precisariam mais fazer as rondas, mas que era do dever deles fiscalizar os outros monitores e confiscar os objetos proibidos, em conjunto com Filch.

Fizeram o caminho até o dormitório no mais completo silêncio, que era apenas quebrado por tosses secas de Malfoy. Parecia estar doente. Estava mais pálido que o normal, e tremia de frio enquanto Hermione só pensava em tomar banho para passar o calor.

Ao chegar ao quadro do Cavaleiro Errante, ele até tentou:

-Ano... lis... bor... lhã... ts. – disse, tossindo muito.

-Anophelis Borbulhantes. – disse Hermione, com firmeza. – Tem certeza que você está bem?

- Eu estou muito bem, Sangue-Ruim. –ríspido, ele respondeu.

Adentraram o novo dormitório e se depararam com uma vastidão de livros, doces, vestes, um banheiro e duas portas opostas por um corredor. Havia duas plaquinhas feitas de madeira com o nome de cada um entalhados. A placa de Hermione era rosa com dourado, enquanto a de Draco era azul com preto. Ambos abriram a porta, e Hermione ficou maravilhada com o que viu dentro de seu novo quarto: uma espaçosa cama com muitas almofadas, uma mesa suficiente grande para 3 pessoas estudarem juntas (embora isso para ela fosse uma mesa de estudo individual, dada a quantidade de livros e pergaminhos que usava), e todas as suas roupas estavam devidamente guardadas e organizadas por cor. 'Coitados dos elfos', pensou.

Deitou-se um pouco para pôr os pensamentos no lugar, e cinco minutos depois ouviu uma crise de tosses secas, e correu ao quarto de Draco Malfoy.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? Pensei que você tivesse me dito que estava bem! – demonstrou preocupação na voz enquanto Draco arquejava e se dobrava sobre si mesmo.

-Eu estou muito bem, Granger, agora vê se me dá logo aquela caixinha verde que está no meu malão, rápido! – a voz dele estava rouca, e cada vez mais inaudível. – Pronto, agora pega a minha varinha e sai do meu quarto!

-Tá bem, seu grosso, tá aqui a caixa e a sua varinha também, mas agora não te ajudo mais. – Hermione se impacientou com a petulância do garoto. – Passar bem.

Entrou no quarto, e deitou-se na cama sem ao menos se lembrar que tinha que comer ou tomar banho. 'Como é que eu pude sacrificar as minhas férias estudando pra livrar a pele daquele... _Ingrato? _', revoltada, pensou. Resolveu revirar a mala à procura de seu diário. Lembrou-se de Ally. O que ela faria se soubesse que Hermione estudava em uma escola bruxa em vez de um internato na Suíça, e que sacrificara sua vida pelo menos por vezes suficientes para contabilizar todos os riscos que alguém "normal" correria ao longo de sua existência? Ally nunca iria acreditar em Hermione, e ela perderia uma amiga. Começou a escrever.

'Ah, diário...

Quem diria que algum dia eu veria o ser humano mais imprestável e ingrato da face da Terra num estado de vulnerabilidade? Pois é, milagres acontecem, e hoje aconteceu um. A veela loira estava tossindo tanto. Meu espírito de Grifinória me obrigou a ajudá-lo, embora a minha parte racional me dissesse que era para deixar morrer mesmo. Espírito genocida esse meu hein? Brincadeiras à parte, agora sou obrigada a ficar no mesmo dormitório que a veela, pois, como monitores-chefes (caramba! Ainda não tinha me dado conta disso!), temos um dormitório separado dos demais. E a minha dupla num trabalho de um ano inteiro é... Ganha um prêmio se adivinhar. Veela Malfoy, isso mesmo. Ele me parece gripado, já que tosse sem parar, mas não quer assumir que está doente. Como se não soubesse, sendo xereta como é, que tenho uma tia que é médica. Eu sei tratar dessas coisas. E eu salvei a vida dele. Caramba, será que é difícil demais dizer obrigado? Eu merecia um pouco de gratidão, presumo. Bom, deixa-me dormir que eu estou mesmo precisando.

Hermione. '

Após isso, lembrou-se de que seu estômago havia horas que ansiava por um pouco de comida, e decidiu dar uma ajuda a ele. Dirigiu-se à mesa que tinha doces quando entrou, mas que agora tinha um magnífico jantar. Serviu-se o quanto quis e voltou ao seu quarto para comer. De repente, ouviu batidas na porta.

-Quem é que está aí? É você, Malfoy? Não quero papo. Vai embora.

-Sou eu sim, Granger. Abre essa porta, vai.

-Agora que já está bom da voz resolveu vir me matar, foi? Eu já disse, vai embora. Agora. – ela alteou o tom de voz.

-Já que insiste tanto em não me obedecer, sinto que vou ter que arrombar a sua porta. – um baque surdo se fez ouvir quando a porta desceu ao chão. – Pronto, acho que assim está bem melhor. Agora você vai me escutar.

- Então fale rápido que eu não estou muito a fim de conversa, principalmente se a conversa em questão incluir você.

-Eu... Eu... Só... Queria agradecer. Porque você me ajudou durante as férias, me livrou daqueles Comensais nojentos, eu não queria me tornar um deles, mas meu pai me forçava a ser mau na frente de todos e me castigava sempre que eu não era tão ridículo quanto ele esperava que eu fosse. Em resumo, eu sei que sou turrão e tal, mas você não imagina a dificuldade que é para mim... Dizer essas coisas é muito estranho para alguém que foi acostumado a sempre pisar nas outras pessoas, mas é isso. O... Obrigado. Agora eu vou embora e te deixar em paz. Tchau, Granger. – em tom melancólico, Draco resumiu tudo aquilo que queria dizer a muito tempo, mas que nunca teve coragem para tanto.

- Hã? Eu não estou entendendo. Aquela caixinha verde tinha alguma Poção de Gratidão ou você costuma ser irônico assim constantemente? Não sei que bicho te mordeu, mas se isso tudo for para tentar algo contra mim ou o Harry ou o Rony, sinto muito, muito mesmo, mas não vai ter efeito algum. Agora vá. A gente vai ter um dia cheio amanhã.

Quando o garoto se retirou do quarto, lembrou-se de reconstituir uma porta que parecia estar faltando. Fê-la rosa claro, em vez do branco que costumava tingi-la, para que combinasse com a placa. Após isso, deu as costas e saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra, deixando Hermione muito confusa a respeito do conceito que cativara desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ele lhe parecera desestabilizado, frágil, como uma criança que quer colo. Também pudera, seu pai estava preso e sua mãe estava beirando a loucura, utilizando-se de mil artifícios para manter-se longe do filho, logo ela que sempre e tanto o quisera por perto. Draco estava sendo rejeitado, e talvez por isso precisasse de alguém em quem confiar. E quem sabe essa pessoa confiável fosse ela, por algum motivo qualquer, embora naquele momento a menina não conseguisse entender o porquê.

Antes que o dia amanhecesse, Hermione acordou sobressaltada. As tosses haviam voltado e não cessavam. 'Que diabos de gripe é essa?', perguntou-se, zonza de sono. Encaminhou-se até a porta do dormitório de Malfoy, só para se certificar que ele estava tomando os procedimentos para aquela tosse maldita parar.

-Malfoy, esteja vestido, porque eu estou entrando. – disse, sem entusiasmo.

-Santa Hermione Pura dos Remédios e Curas Improváveis, estou vestido, pode entrar. Mas se quiser algo mais interessante... Só precisa me avisar que eu providencio. – mesmo doente, aquele diabinho loiro sabia como irritar uma pessoa.

Adentrou o aposento, e viu que ele o havia 'decorado' com alguns objetos de origem duvidosa. Logo após, percebeu que pisava em uma poça de sangue que começava a se formar logo na frente da porta, pois ele estava com as mãos cortadas, e o sangue não parava de escorrer. Além disso, não parecia que aquilo era um corte normal, de acidente, mas sim algo que deveria ter relação com magia das Trevas e a família asquerosa dele. 'Algo a se pesquisar na biblioteca amanhã', pensou.

-Mas o que está acontecendo com você?Ficou maluco? Por que não me conta o que é? Isso não pode ser uma gripe qualquer, deite rápido para eu ver qual é o seu problema! – Hermione estava realmente furiosa.

- Antes de eu te contar, preciso que me arranje de novo aquela caixa verde. Por... Favor. – disse, entre grandes intervalos tossindo.

Ela rodou o quarto inteiro, sem sucesso. 'Accio Caixa Verde', com um aceno de varinha, disse. Vieram cinco caixas de lugares distintos.

-Qual delas é a certa? – inquiriu.

-A menor de todas, tem bezoar, vamos, me dê logo antes que eu tenha uma hemorragia. – ele respondeu.

Hermione o fez engolir o bezoar, e aos poucos a tosse foi sumindo. Aquilo realmente não era normal. Agora falando pausada e normalmente, ele recitou um encantamento que milagrosamente a menina desconhecia, e o sangue virou uma cicatriz funda em cada uma de suas mãos, embora ainda muito frágeis , podendo abrir de novo a qualquer momento. Depois de algum tempo esperando, o que para ela pareceu uma bela de uma eternidade, ele explicou:

-É uma maldição de família. Cada vez que nasce um novo integrante da família Malfoy, ele recebe um encantamento 'inocente', que é feito pelo pai da criança. Para cada um, há uma maldição diferente. Como você bem sabe, a minha família é honrada por ser sangue-puro, e todas as pessoas de minha estirpe são encantadas para se _proteger_ dos mestiços e sangues-ruins, como meu pai definiu para mim quando eu estava prestes a vir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. A minha mãe foi contra amaldiçoar o próprio filho, mas meu pai foi intransigente com ela, e acabou amaldiçoando-a também. Os Malfoy que não são de todo maus sofrem por isso. E o meu castigo por querer ser uma pessoa menos idiota que o meu pai foi é esse: o contato com traidores do sangue, mestiços e sangues-ruins me faz aquilo que você viu agora há pouco. Sinto que vou ter essas crises todo dia, já que vou ter que conviver com gente como você todo dia. Ou seja, para mim e para você vai se tornar normal me ver tossindo sangue. Não se assuste. Passa um dia. Era só isso que você precisava saber. O castigo da minha mãe foi, instintivamente, separar-se de todos aqueles que ela ama. Por isso que inconscientemente me quer afastado dela. E que tal você ir se arrumar logo para a aula? Gente como _você _gosta de ficar na aula, não é verdade? Vai, trouxinha, vai logo embora daqui, está sujando o meu quarto. – ele parecia ter voltado ao estado normal de Chato novamente.

---------------------------------------------------------xxx

Geeeeeeente!!! O maior capítulo que eu já escrevi! No Word rendeu cinco páginas! Cara! Me superei! Ip ip hurra u.u' Espero que tenham gostado desse, não fiz em um dia como esperava que fosse acontecer porque agora estou estudando pra caramba, mas valeu a pena. Estou até com pena de terminar o capítulo, mas sempre terei a possibilidade de escrever outro, então tudo bem.

Beijão, e fiquem com Merlin!

Ju Malfoy.


End file.
